This application claims the priority of Japanese Patent Application No. 4-93772 filed on Mar. 19, 1992, which is incorporated herein by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general, to an endermic liniment for the body which characteristically contains a fennel extract, and, more specifically, to an invigorating herbal gel for supple skin which is effective in increasing lipase activity and thus accelerating lipid metabolism.
2. Description of Related Art
In order to reduce excess fat in the body and thus maintain a well-defined body, various exercises and restrictive diets have been used and cosmetics gels and creams have also been used for body massage to accelerate internal metabolism. Thus far, however, no endermic liniment has been discovered with weight reducing effects which targets lipase, an enzyme which aids in lipid metabolism.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a substance which increases lipase activity in the body and thus accelerate lipid metabolism.